


Жажда скорости

by fandom Cosmic Horror BSD 2020 (hisa_fk_cap), hisaribi



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Adrenaline, Adult Elise (Bungou Stray Dogs), Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), адреналиновые наркоманы, но тут ребят кинкует от чувства опасности, слушайте, у нас какие-то долбонутые кинки или мы просто не знаем их названий
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisa_fk_cap/pseuds/fandom%20Cosmic%20Horror%20BSD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Риск. Скорость. Адреналин, разрывающий изнутри. Ощущение ветра в волосах. Скользкой дороги под колёсами машины. Той секунды, что отделяет её от кровавого месива на асфальте. Всё это Элиза обожала до дрожи.
Relationships: Elise & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Elise/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Жажда скорости

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Последний рубеж](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897534) by [fandom Cosmic Horror BSD 2020 (hisa_fk_cap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisa_fk_cap/pseuds/fandom%20Cosmic%20Horror%20BSD%202020), [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Кинк: ощущение опасности, чувство адреналина, вот это вот всё

Риск. Скорость. Адреналин, разрывающий изнутри. Ощущение ветра в волосах. Скользкой дороги под колёсами машины. Той секунды, что отделяет её от кровавого месива на асфальте. Всё это Элиза обожала до дрожи. Внимание шло после этого всего.

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что это не удивительно. Она выросла на военной базе, в шаттердоме, в окружении солдат, механиков и егерей. Опасность попала к ней в кровь вместе с запахами смазки, рёвом пил и свечением реакторов в егерях. С воспоминанием о Ринтаро, который каждый раз выходил туда, в бой, и мог не вернуться. С ощущением проводов, венами объединяющих всё в шаттердоме, внутри егерей и даже в костюмах рейнджеров.

Даже самая скоростная машина не могла тягаться со скоростью, которую развивали егеря. И уж точно не со скоростью кайдзю. Но можно было приблизиться к этому. Хоть немного. Хоть в мечтах.

Ринтаро качал головой на подобные разговоры, и обеспокоенно просил быть осторожнее. Но не говорил прекратить. Словно бы понимал. Скорее всего понимал.

Любовь к риску передавалась по наследству. Было странно, что он так легко отпустил её с мостика. Словно бы и не заметил. Голова была занята другим.

Но к шаттердому летел многотонный кайдзю, и, в теории, он мог искать Чую, а значит, его нужно было увезти подальше, чтобы избежать возможных жертв.

У Чуи был мотоцикл и он, как и Элиза, любил скорость. Но на большие скорости мотоцикл способен не был. Без стука она вошла в дверь его каюты-карцера. Чую заперли после дрифта с мозгом кайдзю, на случай, если у него образовалась постоянная связь с захватчиками. Чтобы он не мог ничего им рассказать и показать, ведь они и так узнали от него слишком многое — чего только стоила та электромагнитная волна, выбившая из сражения двух егерей.

— Что случилось? — хмуро спросил он, поднимая голову от книги — бумажной, и где такой раритет достал?

— Сюда летит кайдзю. Ринтаро предположил, что кайдзю по твою душу.

— Стой, летит?

— Да, летающий кайдзю, у нас проблемы. Теперь, давай, нам нужно с тобой уехать.

— В смысле нам с тобой? — с кровати он встал, накинул куртку и пошёл на выход.

— В прямом. Ты на мотоцикле далеко не уедешь, а машину я поведу.

Они почти бежали к ангарам по пустующим и слабо освещённым коридорам.

— Элиза, твою налево, если кайдзю реально за мной, то это опасно.

— И что? Против кайдзю всегда выходит пара пилотов, так что я пойду с тобой.

— Это совсем другое! — рявкнул Чуя и спрыгнул с последних ступеней, успешно срезая дорогу. Элиза последовала за ним, хотя приземлиться удалось не так удачно. Но сбавлять скорость позволить себе не могла. — Там чёртов егерь, а тут...

— Тоже машина.

— На мотоцикле меня сложнее будет поймать.

— Но он медленнее и менее устойчив.

— И меньше!

Они остановились возле его мотоцикла и посмотрели друг на друга, Элиза запыхалась, а Чуя будто и не бежал.

— Если ты поедешь на мотоцикле, я всё равно поеду на машине за тобой.

— Нахрена?

И правда, зачем? Простого ответа на этот вопрос не было. Это ведь верная смерть, и даже простая любовь к опасности не могла сподвигнуть её даже попытаться попасть в программу пилотов. Так почему...

Ответ лежал на поверхности. Стоял перед ней. Будь на его месте Дазай или кто-то другой, Элиза бы просто пожелала счастливой дорожки.

Но и сказать это — слишком неправильно. А время текло.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Точно. Она его достала и показала Чуе.

— Ты только представь, сколько просмотров мы соберём, если покажем погоню от Кайдзю в прямом эфире.

Чуя смотрел несколько секунд на телефон, затем выдохнул, сдаваясь.

— Если с тобой что-то случится, Босс мне голову оторвёт.

— Если со мной что-то случится, то это же произойдёт с тобой, — Элиза пожала плечами и потянула Чую в одну из армейских машин без крыши. Ответить она не дала, наскоро запуская стрим.

— Мы точно знаем, что он летит за мной, останови машину, выйди, я поеду один! — кричал Чуя.

Ветер задувал даже несмотря на лобовое стекло, да и гнали они на такой огромной скорости, что без крика ни слова не услышать.

Ощущение реальной опасности. Скорость. Только временное направление. Поступающая к горлу паника.

Нормальным людям не должно такое нравится. Но кто сказал, что Элиза нормальная. Она рассмеялась.

— Ну уж нет, я хочу всё это увидеть до конца!

— Ты неисправима! — возмутился Чуя.

Они въехали в туннель. Радио там не ловило, а вот телефон всё ещё продолжал передавать слабый сигнал — но у них и без того шла запись. Чуя что-то глянул на навигаторе.

— Там город. Нельзя гражданских подвергать опасности.

— Есть развилки?

— Нет, только прямая дорога в город.

Элиза прикусила губу.

— Развернёмся, — сказали они одновременно и посмотрели друг на друга.

Если кайдзю летающий, то сначала ему нужно будет либо развернуться, либо врезаться в землю. Это даст им немного времени, тем более в туннеле их достать немного сложнее. Совсем немного. Он укреплён, но для кайдзю все укрепления, что карточные домики.

Они выехали из туннеля и Элиза оповестила их о плане.

— Ринтаро меня прибьёт, — сказала она, когда радио перестало передавать сигнал.

— Если нас раньше не прибьёт Кайдзю, — добавил Чуя.

В этот момент позади раздался грохот, земля содрогнулась, свет в туннеле мигнул, но не погас. Кайдзю решил приземлиться прямо в туннель и почти задел машину. Элиза давила на газ на полную. Она знала этот запах — кайдзю. Это запах разложения и уничтожения. Немного гниющий. Ядовитый.

Опасный. Губы против воли растянулись в улыбке. Ещё никогда она не была так близко к живому кайдзю.

— Чёрт, — крикнул Чуя. Пока Элиза следила за дорогой, он отстегнулся и встал коленом на сиденье, чтобы видеть, что происходит сзади. — У него слюна разъедающая.

— Разве что-то такое возможно? — спросила Элиза.

Чуя не ответил. Кайдзю с рёвом пытался добраться до них, уничтожая туннель. В этой какофонии было сложно что-то разобрать.

Элиза выдавливала из машины всё, что только было возможно, но и этого оказывалось недостаточно. Коготь кайдзю почти задел капот.

— Сигнальная ракета есть? — спросил Чуя, открывая бардачок. Элиза почти его не услышала.

И отвечать не пришлось, потому что прямо в бардачке лежала ракетница.

— Что ты собираешься сделать?

— Выиграть нам немного времени! Если попасть в глаз, он на секунд десять потеряет ориентацию в пространстве.

Стрелять в кайдзю из ракетницы. Чёрт, это самая странная идея. Оставалось надеяться, что Чуя попадёт. Он снова развернулся и полез на заднее сидение. Элиза непроизвольно схватила его за руку.

— Что?

— Если всё это закончится, я тебя никогда не отпущу!

Чуя молча смотрел на неё пару секунд, но новый крик кайдзю вырвал его из задумчивости. Он кивнул и полез дальше, чтобы удобнее было стрелять.

«Когда» — слишком громкое слово. На шаттердоме не любят планировать наперёд из-за того, что «если» куда более вероятно. Тот, кто строит планы на будущее, обязательно умрёт в следующей вылазке, такой предрассудок был силён. И сейчас она чувствовала его дрожью в костях от земли, глухотой от рёва и туннельным зрением, сосредоточенным лишь на том, чтобы не въехать в камень или ограждение.

Лишь бы Двойной Чёрный успел.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neon_wicked)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
